1. Technical Field
The technology according to the present disclosure relates to rotation detecting devices, cameras equipped with the devices, and imaging apparatuses equipped with the cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-51872 discloses portable communication equipment which is equipped with a rotatable camera. Like this portable communication equipment, electronic apparatuses equipped with a rotation mechanism have been desired to offer more variations in their operations.